Prelude to the Heir
by Enigma Jade
Summary: Pre-HttE. When Luke is presumed dead from a crash, Han goes to find him, and learns there is much more than meets the eye. R for violence/torture.


Enigma Jade AKA Shauna  
  
Maab63@AOL.com  
  
Comments should be sent to the above email address. Please, no flaming, and   
include the title or something similar in the Subject Box, or I won't read it.  
Thanks a bunch!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, and make no money from this, yadda yadda,   
now on with the show.  
  
Summary: After a crash, Luke is presumed dead. But when Han has a premonition   
and goes to find him, he discovers far more than for what he was searching.  
  
  
  
(Prelude to the Heir)  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
Leia Organa Solo lay comatose in the medical bay, her face covered in   
bruises, cuts and bandages. The rest of her was also like this. She had broken   
her wrist and several fingers.  
That was reparable.  
Her heart was not.  
Over and over again, she kept seeing the ground rushing up at them, kept   
feeling the slam as their ship collided with the ground. Unbeknown to anyone,   
she felt the pain she remembered feeling. Could feel the warmth of blood   
running down her face from her ears, from other cuts.   
And she remembered. . .  
". . .Watch out!" she heard in her ear. "There's two squads above us!"  
She swore. "Luke can't you do anything about them?"  
"Not from here!" he said. "This is an unarmed ship Leia. No one was   
supposed to know about this. There's nothing I can do!" A shudder ran through   
the ship. "Engines are gone, controls are dead," Luke said. "I can't land this   
thing, Leia. We're in for a rough ride. We're going down. Let's just hope   
it's somewhere over water."  
"That's too much to hope for," Leia said softly. "There's no water down   
there. It's a dead planet."  
Leia was thrown forward as more blasts rocked the ship. Luke caught her   
arm as he steadied himself on the seat. She could hear the wind rushing past   
the ship as it dived toward the planet.  
The ground was so close now. . .  
Luke covered her in his arms as they impacted. It all happened so fast.   
She felt herself scream, then was grabbed by darkness.  
Leia groaned as she came to. It hurt to breathe, hurt to move. The air   
was thin and polluted, the ship lay behind her in shambles. She tried to push   
up, to move. The pain in her wrist caused her to cry out, and it took her a   
moment to get it under control. The smoke from the wreckage clouded her vision,   
the rubble around her was hot and caused the air to shimmer. Leia looked. She   
couldn't see Luke anywhere.  
Her gaze swept left, and she saw a bloody spike. It was as good as   
anything. She would start there. Slowly, her wounded body wouldn't let her   
move any faster, she moved over. She gasped as she saw him.  
"Luke?!" she cried.  
She fell by him, probing with her lesser ablilities. The bloody shaft she   
had seen had impaled his side, blood ran down his face from his ears, nose and   
mouth. Leia felt only the faintest whisper of life in him.   
It was sometime later when she heard his voice.  
"Leia?" he whispered, reaching his hand to touch her head.  
She shook herself awake, pushed up on one good arm. "Don't move," she   
said. "Don't move, Luke. You need your strength now. Don't worry about me,   
I'm fine."  
Leia could tell by the way his face was pinched that he was in far more   
pain than she was. "You," he said, "you need to. . .get back and tell them that   
the Empire knows what. . .we're doing, Leia. Find someway. . .to get off this   
planet."  
His voice was getting weaker, thinner. It was barely audible, and hard to   
distinguish from the crackle of flames. "I'm not leaving you here, Luke."  
"I'm not giving you a choice," he said. "You have to go. I wouldn't be   
able to come with you anyway."  
Leia started. "Why not?"  
He shook his head, a barely visible movement. "Can't feel my legs, much   
less move them. Even if I got this out. . ." his voice trailed off. "Go,   
Leia."  
Leia didn't argue with him. "I'll be back," she said, touching his face.   
"I promise I'll be back for you."  
Luke shut his eyes. Leia couldn't tell whether it was to conserve energy   
or if he was unconscious again. She moved away from him, tears stinging her   
eyes. She searched around her, calling for help.   
She stumbled, fell, landed on her bad wrist. She fought down the cry that   
welled up in her throat. . .  
And Leia Organa Solo woke.  
Immediately there were people crowded around her. Han sat at her right,   
Chewie just behind him. Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar and Admiral Drayson were   
along her left.  
"W-where am I?" she asked.  
"On Coruscant, Leia," Mon Mothma said soothingly. "What happened to you?"  
"Mon Mothma," Ackbar said warningly.  
"No," Leia said. "They found out. We were ambushed. They shot us down.   
Where's Luke? Where is he?"  
No one would meet her eyes. "Let me talk to her," Han said quietly. "In   
private."  
They left without a word, even Chewie.  
"What's going on, Han?" she asked. "What happened to Luke?"  
He looked at her, his eyes red as if he'd been crying. "The search team   
didn't find anyone there but you, Leia. There was no trace of Luke anywhere.   
Only his shirt, boots, and his lightsaber."  
Leia was grabbed by an icy cold. "What are you saying?"  
"Luke was pronounced DOA , Leia."  
"No. . ." Leia said, and then was unable to speak.  
Han held her in his arms. She hurt, but she wouldn't let him let her go.   
She knew she was crying. But she didn't care. Her world had been shattered.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
The man they had found lay deathly still.  
Ukio Heroa and Conrad Weiss had lived on this "dead" planet for years.   
This ship was the first time in just as many that they had seen another human.   
"Is he alive?"  
Ukio nodded her head. "But only just. The healing we preformed at the   
wreckage is the only thing keeping him alive now."  
"Do you think he'll ever recover?" Conrad asked.  
"I'm not sure yet," she said. "Right now it could go either way. And   
even though he may live he may be crippled for the rest of his life."  
"So the bleeding has stopped?"  
She closed her eyes for a moment, passed her gloved hand through the air   
over the man's body. "The internal bleeding has stopped, yes. The external   
will take a few more minutes at least."  
"Good."  
"I must prepare for another healing," Ukio said softly. "Several more."  
Conrad nodded, then brushed some of his auburn hair out of his face. He   
peered intently at the other man. "Who are you?" he whispered to himself. "Why   
are you here? How did you survive until we came?"  
He expected no answer. Dipping a cloth into a small bowl of warm water,   
he cleaned the blood from the man's face. Somehow, the face looked familiar.   
Conrad didn't think he'd ever met this man. I saw you on the vid, Conrad   
thought. You're a rebel. I saw you on the most wanted socket.  
He went to the computer console. He and Ukio had established a fairly   
high tech home here. They even had access to the holovids and System   
broadcasts. Conrad called up the recent Most Wanted docket and pulled up the   
"Rebel" file.   
There were faces of several thousand rebels there, but in the highest   
urgency rank to the lowest. There was Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, Leia Organa   
Solo, Han Solo and finally Luke Skywalker. Conrad's eye stopped on Luke   
Skywalker's picture. He clicked on it, and the limited biography came up.   
  
Name: Luke Skywalker  
DOB: 18 (P.E.)  
Height: 1.72 meters  
Hair: Sandy brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Weapon of choice: Lightsaber (green)  
Planet of Origin: Tatooine  
Wanted for:   
Luke Skywalker is charged with treason to the Imperial government, murder,   
and thievery. WARNING: EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. DO NOT ATTEPT TO APPREHEND ALONE.   
Luke Skywalker is a Jedi Knight. Do not underestimate him under any   
circumstance.   
Bounty/Reward:  
5,000,000 Imperial credits for capture  
12,000 Imperial credits for information  
Additional Comments:  
Luke Skywalker posseses a high sense of morale as well as the ablility to   
manipualte "the Force". Best to use a diversion to apprehend the Jedi. The   
weapon of a Jedi is his mind. A sonic pulse or IMD will be a good weapon to   
have in your arsenal to disrupt his concentration.  
  
Conrad looked again at the picture then at the man. There was no denying   
it. The man they had found was Luke Skywalker. He shut down the computer, then   
moved to find Ukio. He found her in the garden house.  
"You won't believe who that is," he said to her.   
"Skywalker?" she asked.  
Conrad's brows furrowed. "Yeah. How'd you know?"  
She never looked up from what she was doing. "I can feel the strength in   
him, in his heart and in his mind. There is no one else that strong in the Force."  
"He's a major rebel, Ukio," Conrad said. "I thought we came here to get   
away from all of the fighting."  
"I know," she said, then looked up at him with her big dark blue eyes.   
"But he's still a human, Conrad. He deserves to live. Especially with all he's   
done for the Alliance. He was a key factor in overthrowing the Emperor four   
years ago."  
"I realize that but do you understand what's happening here? Any minute   
now, the Empire's going to be breathing down our necks looking for him."  
She looked at him with a cold level stare. "Are you so sure about that?"   
she asked.  
"Yes," Conrad said.  
"Fine," she said, crossing her arms over her buxom chest, "then answer me   
this. Why weren't the Imps here already? They shot him down so they must've   
had ships. Why aren't they here now if Skywalker is as important as he sounds?"  
"I. . .I don't know. But he's dangerous nonetheless."  
"Dangerous? Yes I know. But only to the Imperials. And now he's not in   
any shape to do anything, much less put up a fight."  
"You'll be surprised what half-dead men can do, Ukio."  
"Oh, he's more than half-dead. One more step that way and he'll fall."  
Conrad threw his hands up in a gesture of frustration. "Fine, fine!" he   
said. "You're not keeping him here are you?"  
She nodded, a few strands of her long dark hair falling in her face. "I   
will not see him die under my care. He will stay here until he is safe enough   
to move to Coruscant."  
"Why to Coruscant?" Conrad asked.  
"Because that's where the rebel's friends are. That's where the ship that   
came took Leia Organa Solo. Now go, Conrad. Rest. We will try another healing   
soon."  
Conrand nodded. "Voodoo witch," he mumbled as he left, "go fig."  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Mostly healed but still shaky, Leia sat next to Han. With his arm around   
her, he could feel her body shake each time she inhaled. This funeral was   
taking a heavy toll on everyone here, especially Leia.  
Mon Mothma held her head high as she spoke. But even the Alliance's   
leader had tears in her eyes. ". . .Everyone here, in some way or another, has   
served the Alliance's battle against the Empire. But perhaps none of us have   
gone through as many risks as Commander Luke Skywalker.   
"Commander Skywalker was well known by all of you; most of us held him in   
the very highest respects--as a friend, a pilot, a brother, and a kindred   
spirit. It was hard not to like him--he had an optimism felt by very few   
people, he always knew what to say, when to be there for someone. So today were   
are gathered here to honor Commander Skywalker, not just as a Jedi, but as a   
human being--a person as vulnerable as you or I in the end. Perhaps we forget   
sometimes that he was not invincible. But behind the guise of a Jedi Knight,   
Luke Skywalker was still a person. No one is invincible. Not even Luke. Now,   
he goes on to join the great company of the Jedi in the Force. He is always   
there, no matter how much we may forget otherwise.  
"The leaders of the New Republic have decided that his lightsaber will   
always burn here, at the top of the Imperal Palace." She gestured at the side,   
where a lumni crystal sculpture sat, Luke's lightsaber in a notch at the top.   
"The crystal represents Luke himself--beautiful to look at, great power   
contained within, pure soul. His lightsaber will be here to remind him that he   
is also there, watching over us at all times. May the Force be with you,   
Commander, always."  
Mon Mothma stepped from the podium, glanced at Han. It was his turn. Han   
took a breath, gave Leia one last reassuring squeeze.  
He stood behind the podium. He had never been good at speeches.  
"Luke will always be remembered by us. He was my best friend, my brother,   
my comrade. No one can replace him as that.   
"Luke wasn't always easy to deal with," he said with a slight smile, "but   
that was part of his charm. He was kind, always patient. Always ready to   
defend people that were unable to defend themselves. He was stubborn too. Yet   
another reason why Leia, Lando, myself and many of you are here today. He was   
the reason why I met Leia, why we were married. If he hadn't been able to pull   
through on Hoth, the Alliance would've died there, when Admiral Griff had our   
fleet trapped. The Alliance probably wouldn't be here if he hadn't gone on the   
Second Death Star to face the Emperor." He paused.  
"I'll miss the kid," he said, looking down at his hands, which rested on   
the podium. "I never even got a chance to say good-bye to him." Han looked up   
again. "For that, one way or another, the Empire's gonna pay. Rest in peace,   
kid."  
The rest of the funeral, Han could hardly pay attention. Luke was given   
full military honors, as well as several planetary and hero's honors. The kid's   
name was even placed in the Pantheon of Heroes.  
It was much later that night when Han got to sleep. His dreams were not   
at all pleasant. He kept seeing Luke, over and over again.   
Now, he was sitting on a boulder in the middle of nowhere. It looked like   
the planet he had found Leia on. All around him was the smoking rubble of the   
ship the Empire had shot down. In one hand he held Luke's lightsaber, in the   
other, sand. Hot sand. Like from Tatooine. Suddenly he was on that forsaken   
planet, the lightsaber still in his hand. "Han," he heard.  
He turned and dropped the lightsaber in suprise. Luke was kneeling on the   
sand, his hand covering a wound in his side. He looked as if he'd been thrown   
from the aircraft of the other planet. "I was, Han," Luke said to him.  
This is only a dream, Han realized suddenly.  
"No, Han. I'm still alive, on that planet. Don't believe I'm dead. I'm   
still here, I'm coming once I can move. . ."  
Han knelt next to Luke. "This is a dream, Luke, I know it."  
"No," Luke said, his icy blue eyes looking into his, "you know that it's   
something more. I'm alive Han, don't think this is just a dream that your   
subconscious made up. Trust me, Han. I'll come as soon as I can."  
With that, Luke faded from the dream. And Han woke up.  
It was already light in the apartment. From the shadows on the floor, it   
was past noontime. Leia was nowhere beside him.   
His mind wondered: Had that dream been real? Is Luke still alive?  
Han threw the covers off him, hit the control panel. "Yes, this is   
Control," the voice said. "How may I help you President Solo?  
"I need to get the Falcon prepped for launch," Han said. "I gotta check   
up on somethin' way outta town."  
"Yessir," the man said. "It's being prepped now. And I'm sorry for what   
happened to Commander Skywalker. I'd always liked the guy."  
"Yeah, well, don't count him out just yet."  
Leia was just walking into the apartment as Han was walking out. "Where   
are you going?" she asked, seeing the bag on his shoulder.  
"Trusting a hunch," he said. "I'll be back when I can. Soon."  
"But Han. . ." she said.  
"I have to follow this up, Leia," he said. "I'll be back, don't worry."  
Han walked away without ever looking back.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
Ukio used a wet sponge to clean Skywalker's face. It had been at least   
three days since the crash--he had still not awakened enough for her to talk to   
him. He had been semi-conscious this morning, but not enough for her to do   
anything.  
Two nights ago his mind had sent out a message to someone. Ukio didn't   
know who or why; all she knew was that he had, whether consciouly or   
unconsciously.  
The good news was that Skywalker was slowly improving. Not at the rate   
she had hoped, but it was still improvement nonetheless. She turned away to   
ring the sponge and put it down. When she turned around, she saw Skywalker's   
eyes flutter.  
Ukio saw his eyes for the first time. The startlingly deep blue seemed   
very light against sockets discolored by bruises and fatigue. Despite what   
people might say otherwise, it took a great deal of energy to fight an injury   
like his. She waited until they found her. "Skywalker," she said, with a nod.   
"Don't worry, I'm not Imperial. I'm not alligned with either side. No, no,   
don't speak now," she said, touching a fingertip to his lips, "save any strength   
you may have. You need it.  
"I suppose you'll want to know about me and my partner," she said. "My   
name is Ukio, my partner is Conrad. He's probably in the garden now. He used   
to be a tech for a computer systems company. I'm a voodoo priestess. I   
practice the healing arts, mainly. You've been here at least three days."  
"What about Leia?"  
His voice was barely a breath, barely audible even in the silence of the   
room.  
"The woman was picked up by a ship that came the day you crashed. You   
were already here," Ukio explained hastily. "I'm sure she's fine by now. You   
were in far more critical condition that she was. That's why I had no choice   
but to take you here."  
Ukio looked at the chrono on the wall. "There are things I will ask you   
later, Luke Skywalker. I need to know what's happening--what more I can do.   
And when you're well enough, we'll take you to Coruscant. For now, rest. Your   
injuries have taken a major toll on you. Sleep, replenish your reserves. I'll   
be back, later."  
Ukio left. Skywalker intrugued her. She found Conrad in the kitchen.   
"Hey," he said when she walked in. "You look happy."  
"He finally woke up," she said as she poured herself a glass of nectar   
juice. "He's not very strong yet at all, but at least he's fully conscious for   
once."  
"I'll need to speak to him," Conrad said.  
"Not quite yet," Ukio said to him. "He's still very weak. He shouldn't   
be talking yet. Let him rest, Conrad."  
"Later then," he said. "Do you think he's ready to move to Coruscant?"  
"Teleportation takes a lot of energy, Conrad. And to go such a distance   
will be extrememely difficult. It is physically taxing as well as mentally.   
Should I fail in the middle of a teleport. . .we will die."  
"I'll take that as a no, then," he said. "Ukio, you don't have to go all   
the way to Coruscant in one jump. Head for a planet in that direction, stop and   
rest for awhile. Actually, I've got some friends on planets between here and   
Coruscant that we could drop in on."  
"It's a good idea, but it's not time yet."  
"Okay."  
Ukio finished her drink before going into the garden. The many plants   
gave the room an exotic sweet/musty smell and made the room quite humid. Most   
of the plants here didn't need water, and they produced it as a way to get rid   
of minerals they didn't need. All in all, the water they produced was very   
sweet and very easy to collect. She and Conrad had prepared for months before   
coming here.  
The had been partners for a freelance group called WildC.A.Ts. They were   
assigned jobs to deal with corrupt Imperials, corrupt bounty hunters etc. They   
had been paid well and then had aided the Rebel Alliance in a battle. At the   
time they didn't even know it--they just saw a small group of people being   
attacked by a squadron of twenty stromtroopers. Ukio's ethics had taken over   
and she had helped the people. A week later there was a bounty on her and   
Conrad's head, dead or alive. So they had decided to come here until they had   
been forgotten about.  
But they had come to like the solitude, and never bothered to leave.  
Skywalker was the first person she had seen in years other than Conrad.   
He had ventured off planet a few times, but she had stayed here. Ukio had   
always been stared at. Her deep tan skin, long dark hair, and the voodoo marks   
on her body had always made people stare. And, as was custom of a voodoo   
priestess, she dressed. . .differently than people were accustom to seeing.   
The tight fitting purple and yellow outfit she wore covered only her torso and   
not her legs. Two long "gloves" covered the tops of her hands to above her   
elbows. A long cloth hung from the low belt she wore and gave the illusion of a   
"dress" almost. The knee high boots were covered with the long, shaggy fur of a   
cowea, a much repected animal in voodoo religion. The headpiece she wore   
covered her forehead and curved around her eyes to rest on her cheeks.  
What she wore was. . .unusual to say the least.  
The took the shears off the tool rack and went to the banzai tree she   
kept. It had been in her family for years, passed down from generation to   
generation. Now, it was just under three feet tall. She trimmed it, just   
slightly, and then heard the rumble. Her head jerked up to look outside of the   
greenhouse. Ukio saw a oddly shaped ship fly past twice before it came to rest   
just outside.  
She turned and ran. "Conrad!" she yelled. "Visitors! Be ready! I don't   
know who they are or what they're here for!"  
Ukio grabbed the blaster she carried and ran outside.  
Conrad came running out after her, his own heavy blaster rifle in his   
hands. They stood on opposite sides of the shielded doorway, peering around the   
corner. The ship's hatch was opening. "Be ready," he said. "But don't shoot   
until we know they're hostile."  
"SOP," she said with a slight grim laugh.  
Down the ramp came a man, about Conrad's height, about the same build. He   
had brown hair and Ukio lowered her blaster. "His blaster's in it's holster,"   
she said. "I can't feel any hostile intent from him, only concern and deep   
grief."  
"Hello?" the man called, "Is anyone here?"  
Ukio moved out from under cover, but kept her blaster in her hand. She   
kept her hand by her leg just in case. "Why are you here?" she asked.  
"I'm looking for someone," the man said. "There was a crash here a few   
days ago. Did you find anyone there?"  
She glanced at Conrad, who had come up beside her. "Yes, we heard the   
crash. Who are you?" he asked.  
"Han Solo," he said. "I'm looking for. . ."  
"Skywalker," Ukio said. "I know."  
"He's here? You found him?" he asked breathlessly.  
Ukio nodded slightly. "Follow me," she said.   
She led Solo into her house. Conrad walked beside her. "Are you out of   
your mind, Voodoo?" he asked, using her old code name. "We don't know if he is   
who he claims to be."  
"I'm sure, Conrad," she said. "Look at his face--he's devastated. You   
can't fake that look that well. Now back off," she said. "Let me handle him.   
I can do this by myself. You'll only get in the way."  
Ukio pushed the heavy curtain out of the way and allowed Solo to enter   
before her. "Don't wake him," she said softly. "He needs his strength."  
"Oh, Luke. . ." she heard him say before he turned to her. "He's not dead   
is he?"  
She shook her head. "No. He lives."  
"I can't believe this," he said. "Why didn't you take him to Coruscant?"  
"No ship," she said. "And he isn't stable enough to teleport yet.   
Teleport takes too much energy. That's why I didn't tell Coruscant. We have no   
communications here. It had to be that way in order for us to ensure our   
survival." She paused. "Come," she said, touching his arm. "You might be able   
to speak with him later, Solo."  
"I need to tell my wife," he said. "I gotta tell Leia that Luke's still   
alive."  
"Not while you're still on this planet," she said. "We cannot allow you   
to give us away. We have bounties on our heads."  
"I've got huge bounties on me, lady," he said, "and that's not stopping me   
from coming into Imperial territory."  
Ukio stood stock still. "What?" she asked. "This is Imperal territory   
now?"  
"Yeah, it's been that way for about three years now."  
She sighed. "I don't think they know we're here," she said. "That's   
something at least." Ukio turned to him. "Take your ship out of the system and   
make your call. Come back when you are done and Luke may or may not be awake.   
Even if he is, I won't let him talk long. He's still very weak from the   
injuries he's sustained. Go."  
He returned several hours later.  
"It went well, I take it?" Ukio asked him.  
Solo smiled. "She was totally ecstatic. I'll bet everyone in the Palace   
knows by now. If they don't she'll wake 'em up."  
Ukio smiled in spite of herself.  
"He's awake now," she said. "Remember, not long. He needs his strength."  
  
Han strode into the small room where Luke lay. He sat on the edge of the   
stone block, carefully touched Luke's hand. "Hey, kid," he said.  
Luke's eyes slowly fluttered open, but they were still partially shut from   
the swelling. "Han?"  
He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "You look pretty   
alive for a dead guy," Han said. "Everyone thought you were dead. Full funeral   
and everything. Military honors, hero status. . .the whole forty yards."  
Han was quiet for a minute. "I was so scared," he said finally. "I   
thought I'd never get to see you again."  
"Yeah, well," Luke said, though Han could barely hear him, "you know me.   
Gotta keep everyone on their toes."  
Han laughed a little. "Just don't ever scare me like that again, kid," he   
said.  
"I'd prefer not to."  
"I don't blame you," Han said. "You look a mess."  
Luke was covered in bruises, a large bandage covered his right side. Han   
could see blood there too--a lot of it. Carbon streaked his arms where Han   
could see other cuts.   
"I'm takin' you home, kid. Of course once the lady out there says I can,"   
Han said. He leaned closer. "She is a looker, you gotta admit that. No wonder   
you didn't want to come back. Nurse like that I'd be temped to stay here awhile   
too."  
Luke laughed slightly, then grimaced in pain.  
"What?" Han asked. "What is it?"  
He could see the pain slowly fade from the kid's face. "Don't make me   
laugh," he said. "It kills my side."  
"I guess I can handle that," Han said. "Okay, no more jokes. Who is   
that? She seems nice, but the guy's a little paranoid."  
"My name is Ukio," he heard from behind him. "My partner is Conrad. I   
must ask you to stop, Solo. You can visit later."  
"Right," Han said, then turned back to Luke. "I'm stayin' on the Falcon   
until it's time to go. I'll come inside here whenever I can."  
He gave Luke's arm one last squeeze then followed Ukio out of the room.   
I'd follow her anywhere, his mind tossed at him. He beat that thought down.   
But hey, you even admitted it, Han boy. She's a looker. I mean look at that   
body. . .  
He shook his head. He was a married man. His friend was hurt. He had to   
have better things to think about than the woman's body infront of him. But Han   
was still a man, he'd still be having dreams about her tonight.  
"Um. . .you called Conrad your partner right? So are you two married or   
what?"  
She laughed. "No, we are partners. He's not my husband, nor am I   
attracted to him in any way," she said. "We were with a freelance group called   
the WildC.A.Ts. . ."  
"Oh, yeah. That group that took out Admiral Prescon at Balmorra."  
"Yes, that was us," Ukio said. "But we're not married. I don't like him   
anymore than a very good friend."  
"Hmm," Han said.  
Han spent the rest of the night alone on the Falcon. The next morning   
went by fairly quickly, with Ukio explaining many of the plants in the garden   
and showing him around their fairly extensive house. Most of the time he tried   
to avoid Conrad, as he could fairly touch the tension between them. "I'm going   
to go sit with Luke for awhile," he said after eating a slight meal. "I won't   
let the kid talk, don't worry."  
"Very well. Actually," she said, laying a hand on his arm, "it may be   
possible for you to take him to Coruscant tomorrow, depending on how well his   
body accepts the next healing." She smiled. "If it's possible, I'd like to   
come with you. Not for long, but there are people I'd like to see."  
Han smiled back at her. "Of course it's possible. After what you've done   
for Luke, I'd be your slave for life if you wanted it."  
She laughed. "Why thank you. But I'm quite sure I can take care of   
myself."  
"I'd believe ya there, Ukio."  
Han went in and sat next to Luke on a small padded stool. The kid was   
asleep, but Han knew that he'd wake up if Han spoke. So he remained quiet. He   
didn't know how long he sat there, but the next thing he heard was his name.  
"Solo!" Ukio yelled from the hall. "Imperials! They're here!"  
Next to him, Luke pushed up on one arm. "Coming!" Han yelled, then put a   
hand on Luke's shoulder. He pushed Luke down. "No, stay here and be quiet   
Luke. We'll take care of this."  
He grabbed his blaster from it's holster and ran. Ukio stood pressed   
against the inside of the doorway like she had been when he first arrived.   
Conrad stood there too, already firing into the Imperials. "They outnumber us   
at least four to one!" she yelled over the blaster fire.  
"So?" Han yelled back, firing into the crowd from over her head. "The   
Alliance had won in lots worse odds than that!"  
That's when the doors to the inside of the house broke open behind them.   
Several stormtroopers crowded through the doorway. Han covered his face with   
his arm to stop shrapnel from hitting him. He fired several times, and two   
troopers fell. But he couldn't fire any longer. They were already there, in   
his face, pulling his blaster away from him and throwing it into the house.   
Voodoo cried out as she was stunned, and then Conrad rammed full force into a   
stormtrooper that was trying to take his rifle.  
Han tried to yank his arms away from the troopers around him to no avail.  
Then the four troopers in the doorway fell forward as a red blaster shot   
hit them in the backs. The other troopers started to turn, and then they too   
fell to the same fate.  
By the time Han could crawl out from under the two stormtroopers, Luke was   
standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb, smoking blaster still in   
hand. "Luke?" Han asked, then ran to his friend. "What are you doing?!"  
"I wasn't going to lay there and play dead man while the Imps captured   
you, Han," Luke said. "Take your blaster. There's still troops out there,   
don't forget that. . ."  
Han caught Luke as he collapsed. He laid him on the floor and then picked   
up Ukio and put her next to him. She was surprisingly light in his arms. Then   
he turned back to defending the house. "Think there's many more out there?"   
Conrad asked him.  
Han looked around. "Only a few stragglers, I'd guess. I could be wrong   
though."  
"I hope not," Conrad said, "for all our sakes."  
Behind them, a voice spoke up. "Well, unfortunately for you, he is."  
Han whirled, bringing his blaster to bear. He never even got a chance to   
fire before he was stunned.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
"Stop it!" Ukio yelled. "You're hurting him!"  
Admiral Terradoc grinned maliciously at the the woman. Held against the   
wall by shackles, she was unable to do anything but protest. "Be silent," he   
said.  
"No! I will not! If you keep this up you'll kill him, not get any   
information from him. He's been in my care for at least a week now. I will not   
let him die just because we were abducted by Imperal scum!"  
He let his face go hard, let Skywalker drop to the floor. Terradoc   
marched over to the woman. He ran a finger along her jawbone. "I'm only going   
to tell you this one time, witch. Shut up, or you're next," he said. "And   
trust me, I will find it very pleasant, very satisfying. You will not."  
"Leave her alone, Terradoc," he heard. "She doesn't have anything to tell   
you."  
He turned to look at Skywalker, who was still on the floor. Blood ran   
down his face and onto his bound hands. "You're in no position to tell me what   
I can and cannot do, Jedi," Terradoc said. "Be thankful that I'm tired of you."  
Terradoc ignored Skywalker, focusing his attention on the woman. He   
touched her side with his hand, rubbing it over the microthin cloth. She tried   
to pull away from his touch, but with her hands held against the wall above her,   
it was impossible.  
"Senya tao!" she cried, and then Terradoc was pushed backwards.  
He landed rather ungracefully on his ass.  
"Witch," he snarled, standing.  
With that he backhanded her across the face so hard her mouth and nose   
bled. "If you ever do that again," he said darkly, "I will do far more damage   
than this." Terradoc removed an ASD from his belt. "For now this will do."  
Terradoc smiled wickedly at her for a moment, then moved back to   
Skywalker. "Now," he said. "You will tell me exactly what I want to know."  
  
Han knew there was trouble. He could hear slamming and the sharp slap of   
hard hits in the room next to him. He couldn't hear what was being said.  
But he could see what was happening.  
"You've gotta stop," he whispered, hoping that somehow--magically even-  
that Terradoc would hear him. "Luke, just tell him. Tell him what he wants to   
know. I told Leia that you'd be coming home alive. Don't make a liar out of me   
kid. Live to fight another day. Just tell him."  
"Maybe you'll care to tell him, Solo," the guard said. "It might save   
your friend in there. Tell Admiral Terradoc what Skywalker won't and maybe the   
Admiral will have mercy on your friend's soul."  
"Let me in there," Han said. "I need to talk with Terradoc."  
The door opened and Han was shoved in. He stumbled before catching   
himself. "Hey, Admiral," the stormtrooper said, "we got a talker." Terradoc   
stopped, let go of Luke again. The kid slid to the deck, only half-conscious.   
Between the crash and the beating he had just taken, Han was surprised the kid   
was still alive, much less conscious. "Solo says he'll talk if you'll stop with   
Skywalker."  
Terradoc let a grin come to his face. "I'm going to listen," he said.  
"Let me talk to Luke," Han said.  
"And why should I?"  
Han glared at him. "Because I'm not telling you anything until I get to   
talk to him while you're not here. And you need that information so bad you   
can't afford not to."  
Terradoc seemed shaken. "Very well. I'll give you a few minutes with   
Skywalker. Lieutenant," he said, "remove Solo's binders and lock him in here   
with Skywalker and the woman." He glared at Han now. "Remember, only a few   
minutes, Solo. We're watching you. Don't try anything."  
Han stood still while they left. As soon as the door shut he dropped to   
Luke's side, grabbed his friend's face. "Come on, kid," he said softly, "snap   
out of it." Luke blinked a few times. His eyes weren't focused. "Come on,   
Luke," Han said, "wake up."  
"I don't. . .think. . .I can. . .take this. . .much. . .longer, Han."  
"I know," Han said. "I know, Luke. I would've cracked way before now. I   
think I can trick them, as long as they never find out about the base on   
Belsavis. I'll feed them the wrong info, kid."  
He saw in Luke's eye that the kid understood. Monitor? Han heard in his   
head, though it was barely a whisper.  
"Yeah," Han breathed. "I just gotta get them to stop."  
"They won't believe you," Luke said.  
"It's worth a try at least," Han pointed out. "I told Leia I was bringin'   
you home kid. I'm not bringing you back in a body bag." He paused. "Just   
listen to what I'm saying Luke. If they don't believe me they'll ask you."  
"I know," Luke said.  
"Be strong, kid," Han said. "Just hang on. Leia's gotta know something's   
wrong by now. She'll be searching for us. The longer you hang on the better   
the chance she'll find us."  
Luke smiled softly with a wry touch. "That semi-mystical twin thing,   
right?"  
Han smiled back. "You got it, kid."  
Though he was expecting it, Han still jumped when the door came open   
again. "Okay, Solo," Terradoc said. "Start talking. Speak truthfully, for your   
friend's sake. Tell me where that base of yours is."  
They dragged Han up, into the center of the room. "Promise to leave him   
alone," Han said. "As much as I don't like it, promise it Terradoc."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," Terradoc said, with a slight cock of his   
head. "I'll get it out of him sooner or later anyway."  
Han remained silent. He didn't like the way this was panning out.  
"Fine," Terradoc said. "Have it your way."  
He grabbed Luke and pulled him up, then slammed him against the wall to   
his left. "Stop it," Han yelled, and he tried to run forward, but the troopers   
held him back. "Damn it, Terradoc, don't you have any humanity left in you?"  
"You know the rules, Solo," Terradoc said, standing over Luke. "You can   
stop this. It only takes one name, one planet."  
"Fine," Han said. This would either work well or Terradoc would go after   
Luke again. "Fandor. It's on Fandor."  
Terradoc turned to look at him. "I don't believe you," he said. "I'm   
giving you one last chance, Solo. I guess it's my humanity kicking in."  
"I told you," Han said. "It's on Fandor."  
"Wrong answer," he said, hauling Luke up again. He slammed Luke hard   
enough against the wall so that the kid's head slammed against it also.   
But it was Luke's bad side.  
"All right!" Han said. "Belsavis. Just stop, there you go you pig."  
Terradoc gave another evil smile. "I knew that if I pushed hard enough   
you talk," he said. "Leave Solo here. We'll. . .talk with him later. And   
Solo," he said, "remember. You are being monitored--every word you speak, every   
move you make."  
Han knew it was time for him to act. "Why you little. . ." he growled,   
and lunged at Terradoc.  
The guards grabbed him and pummled him to the deck before he was even   
halfway there. "If you knew why bother? Why come in here and act like you   
didn't?"  
That smile again. "It's just so much more fun," he said singsongly.  
They left and Han went over to Luke. The kid was finally unconscious, and   
Han thanked whatever he knew of for that. He knew that if Luke was awake, he'd   
be in unbearable pain. Han shook his head. He should've spoke earlier. He   
could have stopped this. But at least the plan had worked: Terradoc didn't know   
that the New Republic was based on Coruscant, the supposed "center" of Imperial   
resources.  
Han leaned against the wall. This had been a very, very long day. And it   
would keep getting longer until the Empire had pumped every single ounce of   
information out of Luke and himself. Ukio and Conrad just happened to be caught   
up in the middle of it.  
He frowned as he stared at his hands. What had happened to Conrad,   
anyway? Where was he?   
Han lost track of the time. They had not been allowed to sleep since they   
were brought here. . .wherever here was. It was hard not to succumb to it's   
call--but Han needed to be awake in case Terradoc decided to come back in or if   
Luke woke. He rubbed the bruise on the side of his head. It was tender to the   
touch and the motion helped keep him awake. Hopefully Leia would find them. .   
.soon.  
Looking at Luke's prone form, Han grimaced. The kid was right; he   
wouldn't be able to take much more of that. He'd already nearly died once; Han   
wasn't going to let him die now.  
It had to have been hours later when he heard the door come open. And the   
last person he'd expect came walking in.  
"Hello," Conrad said. "I do hope you're enjoying your stay here."  
He was dressed in full Imperial Intellegence uniform, black hat and all.   
"Ukio, I'm terribly sorry you wound up caught in all of this, but it was   
necessary. I would have you released but I fear you'd contact the rebel's   
friends and tell them where to find them. So I'm afraid I can't do that," he   
said, shaking his head, mock sorrowful. Then his eyes came to rest on Han. "I   
thought you knew the instant you came that I was Imperial, General Solo.   
Apparently you fall far short of your glorious and shining reputation. I fear   
Commander Skywalker falls even shorter. I realize the demands upon a Jedi   
Knight must be quite harsh. . ."  
"You have no idea what he's like," Han snapped. "You found him injured   
and then you bring him here and how do you expect him to do anything? But he's   
never spoken a word, even after all you put him through."  
Conrad's face remained expressionless. "Such is life," he said   
nonchalantly. "You know your friends will never find you here. It's hopeless.   
Tell us what we need to know and we may free you. It's the best offer you'll   
get, Solo. I suggest you take it."  
"An offer from and Imperial?" Han said sarcastically. "You don't know the   
meaning of honor. I can't take your word for anything."  
Conrad made a face at him, much like a mother would as if scolding a   
child, or taunting one. "And you're a rebel. You don't know honor either."  
"I know what saving billions of lives feels like," Han said. "I know what   
it's like to have a child sit in your arms, completely dependent on you, begging   
to not let him die. I know what it's like to break rules when the rules don't   
work. I know what honor is, to give up your life to save someone else's. What   
about you, Conrad? Huh? Do you know how that feels?"  
He was silent for a time. Han could tell that those words had struck   
deep.  
"No," he said. "I don't suppose I do. But I held Skywalker's life in my   
hands, Solo. I could've let him die at any time. I could have killed him. But   
I didn't."  
"Because you needed information from him, Conrad. That's the only   
reason."  
"Maybe," he said, the characteristic haughty Imperial smugness on his face   
again. "But he's still alive, isn't he?"  
"Barely, thanks to your wonderful Admiral Terradoc," Han snapped.  
"But barely is better than dead, Solo."  
"That depends on who you ask," Han said, shuddering from the memory of   
being trapped in carbonite. There had been nothing. . .only the cold, the being   
unable to move. The knowledge of the fact that he had no way of knowing what   
had happened to his friends--or to himself. "I know what that's like, Conrad.   
It's not pleasant."  
Conrad pretended not to hear him. "I have a meeting now. We're trying to   
figure out how to best use you and Skywalker. But I'll be back."  
Han glared at his back. "Why of all the slimy. . .good for nothin. .   
.double crossing. . .mynocks in this galaxy did he have to be one of them?" he   
asked no one.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
Conrad Weiss sat at his seat on the long table inside the meeting room.   
He hated meetings, but unforunately as part of Imperial Intellegence, it was a   
part of the job.   
Admiral Terradoc was just coming in the door, last to arrive as usual. He   
sat as his chair at the head of the table. "Order, gentlemen," he said, then   
waited for the noise to die down. "I'm sure you all know why this meeting was   
called. We have in our possesion two highly placed rebels; Commander Skywalker   
and General Solo."  
"You mean Luke Skywalker?" a captian that Conrad didn't know asked, then   
waited for Terradoc to nod. "Do you realize what this means? We have the   
rebel's only Jedi--the only one there is. If we keep him the rebellion will   
have no chance of surviving. They don't like to admit how much they're   
depending on him. If he does not restore the Jedi Knights, then the Alliance   
has lost."  
Terradoc remained cool and calulating, unphased by the information the   
captian had laid out. "I realize that, Captian Jamer. Thank you for reminding   
me," he said. "But we are here to decide how to use them to the Empire's   
greatest benefit. Killing Skywalker will put a significant chink in their   
armor, so to speak, but if we use him right, we could deliver much more than a   
mere scratch. I'm open to suggestions."  
"I overheard Solo and Skywalker speak earlier," Conrad said from his place   
at the table. "It appears that Skywalker and Organa Solo are somehow connected   
through this Force of theirs. I'm not quite sure how, but this will work to our   
advantage."  
"Very good, Commander Weiss," the Admiral said. "Does anyone suggest how   
we use that?"  
"I have very limited knowledge of the Force, sir," said Lieutenant Pewt,   
"but it is my belief that Jedi Knights could use it to contact others all across   
the galaxy. This could be a skill used to our advantage, if we could make him   
do it."  
"I don't believe that he could," Conrad said. "And even if, I sincerely   
doubt he'd lead his friends, his sister for that matter, into a trap."  
"Very observant, both of you," Terradoc said. "Anything else?"  
"We spread a rumor that the Empire has captured Skywalker and is on a   
planet. Of course we already have him, but we just need to pick the place. The   
rebellion hears about the rumor and comes charging to the rescue," a man that   
Conrad didn't know said. As far as he could see, there was no insigna, nothing.   
"Skywalker will be there, becuase on a mission of such importance, Organa Solo   
will come. Hopefully, she will be able to feel Skywalker's presence from   
wherever the drop point is. The building will be low, surrounded by trees, so   
it should be a jungle planet. We need a leigion of stormtroopers at least, well   
trained to spot things moving within such an environment. Snipers, you name it   
we need it. Make sure the compound looks run down, but it must be state-of-the-  
art."  
"Very impressive, sir," Terradoc said.  
Conrad started. Terradoc called no one "sir" except for a higher ranked   
officer. And he had never seen a high ranking. . .alien such as this one. But   
for all his hatred of aliens, he had to admit that whoever this was, was an   
excellent strategist. It was a very good plan, to say the least. "And who   
might you be?" he asked. "I've been out of touch for awhile."  
"I am Grand Admiral Thrawn."  
Conrad could hear gasps through the conference room. His own mind thought   
quickly. A Grand Admiral? it cried.  
"I vouch for your plan, sir," Conrad said. "It's masterfully planned, and   
you seem to know all the weaknesses of the rebellion."  
"Not all," he said. "But I'm getting there. Remember, this is only the   
beginning. Assuming we can pull this off, there will still be much work to be   
done." He paused. "Commander Weiss, please see to preparations of this   
mission. You know what Organa Solo looks like. . .you may have command of a   
squad of troopers. Anything else?"  
"No, sir, thank you," Conrad said. "I'll get on it right away."  
Conrad tried to hide the smile that was forcing it's way up onto his face.   
He left the confrence room before it did. Me, he thought, to command a squad of   
stormtroopers? It's positively ridiculous! But it could just be the break I need to move up in Intelligence.  
He marched down the hall. This process would take him the better part of   
the day. And it did. From there, time practically flew. The rumor that Grand   
Admiral Thrawn had started worked perfectly. Several times, Conrad had detected   
a hacker in the Imperial database. They were good too. By the time he found   
them, they had pulled out. But they had not found the location of the planet   
they were on--Hyra. It was a fairly outack planet, mostly deciduous forest. It   
was humid, and the outside of the bunkers were covered in moss, vines and only   
now and then could you see the actual grey of the building itself.   
All in all, it was the perfect spot, trap or otherwise.  
Conrad stepped in front of the doorway. He could hear screams of pain   
from inside, Skywalker's. The Force whip had proved quite effective in other   
interrogations; Grand Admiral Thrawn had ordered it used on Skywalker until he   
talked. Though this was a trap for other rebels, the Jedi was still a very   
highly ranked officer. He knew too much to be wasted.  
He showed the stormtrooper his identification, then touched the controls.   
The door slid noiselessly open, but the motion had obviously caught the   
Lieutenant's eye. He motioned for the other man to stop for a moment.   
"Commander Weiss," the lieutenant said with a slight nod of his head. "I see   
you've decided to join us."  
"Only momentarily, I fear," Conrad said. "I still have other duties to   
attend to."  
Conrad glanced around the room. It was fairly big, enough so that the   
whip had room to move around the operator. The operator himself looked to be an   
interrogation officer also; big, burly, a man that looked as if nothing could   
affect him. In the center of the room was two posts. Kneeling between them was   
Skywalker, his arms spread as wide as the restraints could pull him. The   
bindings themselves were old fashioned, simply wrapped around the wrist and   
pulled tight through the posts.  
"Have you gotten anything out of him yet?" Conrad asked.  
"Not since you last checked, Commander," the lieutenant said. "Upstairs   
hungry for it?" He smiled slightly.  
Conrad rolled his eyes with the same smile. "There is always a slight   
chance the rebels may succeed. Our boss said that the faster we get that   
information the better."  
"A little more chance than you might think," Skywalker whispered from the   
center of the room.   
"Somehow I doubt that, Jedi," Conrad said. "There is an entire leigion of   
specially trained stormtroopers here. We know that your friends are coming. I   
sincerely doubt that they have much of a chance."  
Skywalker's eyes made Conrad shiver. There was something in them, a   
mocking laughter almost, that made Conrad want to just leave. "Didn't you also   
think that we had no chance at the first or second Death Star?" he asked. "At   
Endor? On Hoth? You think you're invincible. You're wrong. And we've proved   
that more times than you can count."  
"Perhaps," Conrad said. "But you haven't been winning lately, have you?   
Is our new commander just a little too smart for you rebels? I assure you,   
Skywalker, you won't win here." He turned to the lieutenant. "Continue with the interrogation. Alert me the instant he speaks."  
"Yes sir."  
The door slid shut behind him as he left.  
His quarters were simple. A computer console, a desk, a closet, and a   
small, spartan bedroom and bath down the hall. It was how he liked it. He   
keyed in a response that no further information had been acquired from   
Skywalker and then went to his bed room. Solo had also been interrogated, to   
more success than Skywalker. Conrad found that rather unusual, and flopped on   
the small bed. It had been a long day.   
His mind wandered back to Solo and the Jedi. Conrad knew that higher   
officers were often harder to interrogate. Though Solo outranked Skywalker, the   
Jedi had far more connections within the New Republic. He knew things that Solo   
had no clue of. Very few people knew the secrets Skywalker possesed--which made   
him far more valuable than Solo. Far more. The Empire would have to obtain   
Admiral Ackbar or their head of Intelligence to get the same information. For   
that, Conrad knew, they would have to take down the entire Alliance to find   
them. But Skywalker's resistance made Conrad uneasy. No normal human would   
have taken this kind of beating and survived, much less keep enough of his sense   
around him to keep from talking. Perhaps Conrad had spoken too soon when he had   
said Skywalker's reputation fell short.  
Conrad found it very frustrating that they had as little information as   
they did. He let his mind mull over the problems, and soon found himself   
drifting off.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
"Are you sure that's where they are?"  
The tech looked up at her from the console he had been working at. "It's   
been checked and rechecked ma'am," he said. "It's got to be right."  
Leia kept her face expressionless. There was no time to be excited or   
angry or afraid now. "Pull up everything you can about this world--Hyra was   
it?"  
The tech nodded. "I'll have it ready for you by tonight, earlier if you   
need it."  
"How soon?"  
"In a few hours or so, if I really push everyone here."  
"Push them," Leia said, standing up straight. "I'll see that everyone's   
paid extra. We need to get there as soon as we can."  
She left the room before he could say anything else. Leia brushed past   
everyone in the hall, ignoring anyone who called her name. Her head was too   
full of plans right now. Luckily, her chambers saved her from a group heading   
in her general direction. Slapping the "don't disturb" sign, she sank into a   
chair. When Han had called, she'd been so excited. Now to learn that they had   
been taken prisoner by Imperials. . .it was almost too much for her. Leia knew   
that they would interrogate Luke. He knew too much for his own good. The   
Imperials wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted, Leia knew that   
firsthand.  
She would go get Luke and Han. The team was set to go, they just needed a   
breifing and a good plan. Then they'd go. Leia would be going with them, to   
make sure that they'd get them back. Unknown to most people, Leia was counting   
on her link with Luke to pull them through. If this was a trap, and it probably   
was, the Imperials would've told Luke. Hopefully he'd possess enough state of   
mind to help them, if he could. He'd undoubtably be in a lot of pain, and would   
have to deal with any injuries he had.  
The door chimed, and Leia nearly jumped through the ceiling. "Who is it?"   
she called. "Didn't you see the sign?"  
"It's Mon Mothma, Leia."  
Leia's cheeks flushed hot. "Hold on," she said. "I'll be right there."   
Leia winced at the sudden tingling of muscles left too long in one position.   
She opened the door and said, "Sorry. I'm just a little stressed right now."  
"It's understandable, dear," the other woman said. "The techs are done,   
and Ackbar and Admiral Drayson are already plotting strategy without you."  
Surprised, Leia looked hard at her chrono. It had indeed been several   
hours already since her visit with the tech. "I'm ready, I think," she said,   
looking down at herself, then at the mirror beside the doorway.   
She followed Mon Mothma down to the war room. Two figures were already   
hunched over a hologram, and several others behind them, all of them arguing.   
Leia stood in the doorway until one of the figures looked up. "Oh, I'm sorry   
Leia," Drayson said. "Ackbar," he said, nudging the Mon Calamari next to him.   
Ackbar never looked up, but simply waved her forward. "These satalite   
feeds came in about a minute ago," he said in his gravely voice as she came up   
to him. "We've pinpointed the installation where General Solo and Commander   
Skywalker are at. We don't know which building they're in, however, which makes   
our job more complicated."  
Leia glanced at the hologram. There were three buildings, as well as two   
smaller sheds. "Good for us they don't look up-to-date," Drayson said.  
Leia shook her head. "Don't be fooled. They've got to be more high-tech   
than they look, or they wouldn't keep Luke and Han there. Luke's too valuable.   
If this is a trap, then the old, worn down look is exactly what they want."  
"Good observation, Leia."  
In about an hour they finally had a strategy planned. "We drop here,"   
Ackbar said, pointing to a spot on the map, "and you must proceed on foot.   
Speeders will alert them, most likely. We can't afford that. Come around to   
this side and split into five teams. Team One, Two, and Four, will be disguised   
as Imperials. It is your job to locate General Solo and Commander Skywalker.   
Team One will go to the first building, Two will proceed to the far bunker and   
Four will take the last. Teams Three and Five will provide cover for the   
escape. Make sure you stay out of sight. The NRI has recovered the Millenium   
Falcon, and will use it as drop. It will be flown by Corran Horn, one of our   
Rouge Squadron pilots. He will also pick up directly at the installation. He   
will be on a timed schedule, so teams One, Two and Four must work quickly. Once   
you find Commander Skywalker or General Solo, send a signal to the rest of the   
teams using this commlink," he said, and held up a tiny device. "This can fit   
under a hat, inside a boot. It will stick to wherever you put it, so as it is   
nearly undetectable to a visual scan. It is invisible to scanners also, so you   
will not have to worry about that. The other groups will recieve the signal as   
a slight pressure or buzz. No sound. Clear?"  
Leia nodded with the rest of the squad leaders. Though she would be   
leading team Four, it was impossible for her to lead them through the buildings.   
No woman in the Empire was considered high ranking. She'd brief her people   
later. Leia waited until everyone had left. "Admiral Ackbar," she called,   
before he left.   
"Yes, Councilor?"  
She didn't turn towards him. "Will this work?" she asked.  
He was silent for a moment. "I certainly hope so," he said at last. "I   
truly do."  
  
The pod they landed in was small and not well padded.   
Leia rubbed her back as she stepped out. Many of her men also did.   
"Quite a landing, that," she said.  
Most of them nodded. "Got that right," one said.  
The forest around them was mainly tall pine or broad leaf trees, and the   
air smelled faintly of rain. The Imperial uniform she wore felt almost too   
warm, too clammy. Though Leia had disguised her face--adding a slight slant to   
her eyes, different color hair, a slight tint to her skin--she was still   
uncomfortable about being recognized. "Come on," she said with a sigh. "We'd   
better get this over with. The sooner we're out of here, the better I'll feel."  
She knew the men and women with her agreed.  
Her heart fairly flew as they neared the hidden Imperial base. She could   
feel Luke's presence, just faintly, but it was there. Leia stretched out with   
the little ability she possessed, and her breath caught in her throat as she   
choked down a cry. She found herself leaning against a tree, one of the   
soldiers holding her arm. "What is it?" he asked.  
Leia tried to drive back the pain in her side, the sharp, burning pain in   
her back. "We've got to get Luke out," she whispered. "He's in too much pain. . ."  
"Well then we'd best hurry," he said. "I'll take lead. We're close   
enough anyway."  
"Go ahead, Pierce."  
Pierce had limited Imperial connections in the past. He best knew the   
standard procedures, and as he walked ahead she saw he even had the swagger   
down, so he had been appointed to lead them through the compound. Leia was his   
aide.  
Hurriedly slamming off Force perceptions, she walked forward. Down from   
her, she could see another team. They were nearly at the edge of the base now,   
and she could vaugely see the low buildings. "Alright," she said. "Everyone   
set?"  
She heard whispered agreements.   
"Then let's get this over with. We've got half an hour."  
They waited until the ground was clear, and then the five rebels moved.   
There were few guards, and that made Leia suspicious. But they had to press on.   
Luke, I'm coming, she thought, Hang on.  
  
"Commander!"  
Conrad whirled around at the sound of the voice. "What?" he asked.  
"The rebels are here. Two groups just came in from the northeast," he   
said, handing Conrad a portable data feed.  
On the feed he saw the two groups, one with five, the other with six. And   
in the first group, heavily disgused but still barely recognizable. . .Organa   
Solo. "Alert the Admiral," he said. "But keep it quiet. We don't want the   
rebels to know that we notice them." He let his voice lower. "I have much to   
do now."  
With that, Conrad strode down the hall to the interrogation room which   
held Skywalker. The guard let him pass without question or identification; the   
word had obviously already been given out. The officer in charge of the   
interrogation didn't see him come in--his back was towards the door.   
"Lieutenant," Conrad said to the younger man, somewhat impatiently.  
The officer turned a look of surprise on his face. "Oh, sorry sir," he   
said and started to tell the other to stop, but Conrad stopped him.   
"It's better that way. He's told us everything we've needed to know?"  
"Yes, sir. Intelligence gave us the list, and he finally talked."  
"Where is Lieutenant Roche?"  
The younger man seemed confused and a little frightened. It was obviously   
the first time he had directly dealt with an Intelligence officer. "H-he's off   
duty now, sir."  
"I know. Find him, now. I must speak with him immediately. Tell him to   
get here. Do not use the commlink," he said, seeing the lieutenant reach for   
it.  
"Sir?"  
"Just do as I say, lieutenant."  
The man left and Conrad motioned for the interrogator to stop. "I need to   
speak with him for a moment," he said, then told the burly man to leave. He   
waited until he was alone with Skywalker before speaking. "Your friends are   
here."  
It took the Jedi a moment to respond. "I know. You don't need them.   
Just let them leave. Han too."  
Conrad laughed. "I know we don't need them. But your sister holds many   
possiblities, as do you, though not nearly as many. However, I always say, the   
more captured rebels the better."  
Skywalker didn't look up at him when he spoke. "You won't learn anything   
from them, nothing. You don't have to. The only people you could learn   
anything from aren't out there."  
"Very good. But it is our duty to arrest traitors and execute them."  
"Then why haven't you killed me yet? Your commander's marked me   
dangerous. I'm wanted for murdering the Emperor, according to you. . ."  
"But we need you alive. You're quite useful to us. And if you notice,   
that bounty says alive only. Not unharmed, just alive. Without you, the   
Rebellion cannot survive, Skywalker. I plan to have you alive to watch it   
crumble without you," Conrad said. "I want you broken. There is nothing that   
you can do to stop this interrogation. Nothing you can say or do or give us   
will free yourself. Do you understand me, Skywalker? If your friends do manage   
to get you out, everyone here has orders to shoot you on sight. We will not   
take chances."  
The door opened behind him and Lieutenant Roche strode in. "You needed to   
speak with me?" he said.  
"Yes," Conrad said, not turning away from Skywalker, "I did. Keep up the   
interrogation. Ask him about rumors that we've heard. I don't care if he talks   
or not; just keep it up whatever you do. Make sure there are enough   
stormtroopers around here to take every rebel out there. If Skywalker is not   
here by the time this charade is over, you will be demoted to the rank you   
supposedly are now, Roche. You will no longer be with Intelligence, nor be   
allowed back into it."  
"Yes, sir," Roche said glumly. "But I'll make sure the rebs don't get   
him. I read the briefing. I know what to do."  
  
Leia held her breath as she and Pierce entered past the two stormtroopers.   
Her team had decided to split into smaller groups to cover the most ground   
throughout the building. It was also less conspicuous than a large group. When   
they had gotten down the hall enough, Pierce whispered to her, "Have any idea   
where to go yet?"  
"He's in this building, that's for sure," Leia said. "I'd say he's   
somewhere on the far side, but I could be wrong. Don't forget Han either. We   
still have to find him too."  
He nodded, then walked a little faster. Pierce knew that time was of the   
essence here. They would be lucky if this plan worked.   
Leia tried to calm herself down. She even tried the Jedi calming   
techniques that Luke had showed her, but they had little effect on her emotional   
state. Every corner they turned, she held her hand near the blaster at her hip.   
Seeing this, Pierce glared at her. "You've got to calm down," he whispered.   
"I'm not going to get us caught. But if you don't stop, those stormtroopers are   
bound to notice something sooner or later."  
Leia took a deep breath, held it for a four count, then slowly let it out.   
"Okay," she said. "I'll try."  
The calming technique must have worked this time around: her mind pushed   
aside the fear threatening to overwhelm her, and she could finally think   
clearly. Now, she was able to locate Luke more clearly than before. His Force   
sense was in agony, and Leia tried not to let it show on her face. "He's up   
ahead," she said. "Only a few doors down the next hallway. We're very close."  
"Commander Skywalker?" he asked.  
Leia nodded, unable to speak as the pain suddenly increased for a moment.   
She led Pierce down the hall and into the other, and she could feel him now-  
very close. But what bothered her the most as she rounded the corner is that   
there were no stormtroopers in sight, anywhere. Luke? she thought to him. Luke   
where are you?  
She could feel only grimness and a sense of defeat from him when he   
replied. Don't, Leia. Find Han and go. They know you're here.  
Leia staggered against the wall as he screamed through the link. Pierce   
caught her arm as her knees buckled beneath her. "I heard him," he said. "He's   
down here."  
The link between her and Luke shattered as she stood. "It's all a trap,"   
she said. "Luke warned me just now. We have to warn everyone else."  
"They know the risks," he said. "Hurry."  
Leia pulled her blaster and sighed. This would not be easy. She touched   
the door controls, and then stood back as Pierce plunged in. She fired several   
times, each time hitting a trooper. She didn't need to kill them off the bat,   
just disable them for now. Soon the room was filled with blaster smoke and she   
could barely see enough to shoot. But Leia kept firing until she didn't hear a   
sound from any of the stormtroopers. Soon, emergency glowpanels lit the room   
with a dim glow. The cameras were shattered also, probably Pierce's work.   
"Pierce?" she called.  
There was no answer. "Pierce?" she called again. "Where are you?"  
Coughing against the smoke in the room, Leia moved slowly forward, her   
blaster ready to fire should anything even twitch. She saw a stormtrooper   
reaching for his heavy blaster and she fired again. The single shot sounded   
very loud in the quiet. The trooper didn't move again. He never would.  
She hit a post in the center of the room. Leia looked down and saw Pierce   
slumped at it's base, a gaping blaster wound in his back. "Luke?" she breathed,   
seeing him for the first time since the crash.  
Leia pressed the comm at her neck and waited. A signal returned her.  
Dropping her blaster, she knelt before her brother. He was unconscious,   
which was why their link had collapsed as it had. There was a Force-whip around   
his neck, but it's operator was long since dead. Pulling her jacket down over   
her hand, Leia flung the whip off him. She winced at the stink of burnt skin.  
"Come on, Luke," she said, lifting his head between her hands, "wake up.   
I'm here, you're safe for now. Wake up. I can't get you out of here on my   
own."  
Leia felt another buzz at her neck. They had found Han. She pressed it   
to acknowledge the fact she had received it. But her attention was not focused   
there. "Luke?" she asked again. "Come on, wake up."  
He stirred, just barely.   
Leia looked around her. This was getting her nowhere. Without Pierce to   
help her, Leia would have a lot of trouble on the way out. "Leia?" she heard.  
She looked down at him, and could not keep the smile from her face. "I'm   
here," she said. "I have to get you out. Now." Leia touched the bindings   
around his wrist. "I'm not sure what this stuff is," she said, "but it's tough   
and wrapped pretty tight."  
After about a minute, she gave up and blew them off with the blaster. The   
ends still dangled from the part tied around his wrists, but at least he was   
free. Leia glanced at her chronometer. "Come on," she said, helping Luke up.   
"We have to hurry. The Falcon's already coming down. Corran will be here in   
about two minutes."  
As she and Luke made their way down the corridor, Leia knew that he was   
nearly to the point of collapse. He was heavy against her, and just as two   
stormtroopers came around the corner, she thought they were goners. She   
couldn't get to her blaster in time. But her fears were misplaced as they took   
off their helmets to reveal the faces' of two of her troopers. "We'll take   
him," one of the men said, his dark skin shining with sweat. "You should take   
point. You're better than us with that blaster of yours."  
"Thanks," Leia said.  
There were only a few stormtroopers that came their way. But a lucky one   
aced the second man before Leia even saw him. They're after Luke, she thought.   
They know how much the New Republic needs him.   
As she rounded the corner, shots came flying her way. And even now, Leia   
could see the squad of troopers coming down the corridor in front of them,   
cutting of their escape route. "There's nowhere to go!" she shouted over the   
blasts.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Luke gesture. Suddenly every single   
trooper started screaming and running, seemingly falling over each other and   
yelling at the others to get out of the way. They continued to shout until Leia   
could no longer hear them. "What'd you do?" she asked Luke.  
"Seems they're a little scared of TDs," he whispered, but with a slight   
smile.  
Leia laughed then said, "Key, get Luke across and I'll deal with the   
troopers down the hall on our right. I'll make sure you're covered, just go   
fast."  
He nodded, then moved. Leia dashed across with them, firing into the   
crowd of troopers as she went. She hit several, then the wall came across and   
they were safe. The door to the outside was just down the hall. They managed   
to get there with little trouble, and she saw the Falcon's belly guns working on   
the stormtroopers that were trying to stop them. Corran was doing his job well.   
The ramp was down, and Leia saw that the other team had found Han. He was   
waiting just inside the hatchway. He looked a little worse for the wear, but   
not in bad shape. "Let's move," she said, then went forward.  
She was nearly halfway there when one of the stormtrooper's hit her.  
Her shoulder flared with hot pain, and she went down with a cry. She must   
have blacked out for about a second, because Luke was there, pulling her up.   
Key was laying on the ground, blood oozing from a blaster shot to his head.   
Team Five was rushing over to them, but there was too much fire. ". . .come   
on," Luke said. "You brought me this far, don't quit on me now."  
Leia struggled to her feet, and then Five was there. She was onboard the   
Falcon even before she realized it, and Han was holding her against him. Leia   
could feel the shudder of small blaster fire underneath the ship; she must've   
been out of it longer than she'd thought. They were already in the air. "Hang   
on people!" she heard Corran shout from the cockpit. "Here we go!"  
Someone was applying a dressing to her arm.  
"Wha-what about Luke?" she asked, though she didn't really hear it.  
"He only got grazed, Leia," Han said in her ear. "He's fine as far as   
anyone can tell. But he'll definetly be in the tank for awhile."  
She nodded. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
"A little ashamed but that's pretty much it. Nothing a few good night's   
sleep won't cure, anyway. A few nicks and scratches, a bruise or two. I'll   
live."  
Leia felt the hyperdrive engines kick in and she knew they were safe. She   
leaned against Han, weary beyond words. Leia fell asleep in his arms, and she   
knew he was asleep too. It was finally over.  
  
Han was in the medical bay on Coruscant three days later.   
He sat next to Luke's still battered form, and watched Leia slowly rise   
and fall in the bacta tank. It must have been weeks ago since he was last here,   
last time thinking that Luke was dead. That he'd never get a chance to see him   
again. Han half smiled as he thought about what they'd been through the last   
few weeks. The kid had proven himself to be a fighter all over again; he   
could've simply let himself die after the crash. He could have talked at any   
time, let the Imps know what they wanted to know. But he didn't.  
In his hand, Han held Luke's lightsaber. He had taken it from the top of   
the Palace earlier today. Luke wasn't dead yet, and Han imagined that he'd like   
it back. He would give it to him whenever Luke woke up. But he'd have to wait   
until the 2-1B came around for that. Because of the extensiveness of the   
injuries Luke had sustained, the docs had decided to put him under until at   
least after he'd been in the tank four times. He'd had even less sleep than Han   
had, and it was evident on his face.  
The 2-1B finally came over to Luke's side. "You gonna wake him up?" Han   
asked.  
"I believe his vital signs are stable enough, General Solo."  
After 2-1B had given Luke the anti-drug, he turned to Han. "You should   
get some rest also, sir. Your vital signs are very fatigued, for a human."  
"Okay," Han said.  
The 2-1B didn't leave. "I highly suggest you rest, sir."  
Han glared at the droid. "I will," Han said, "but later. I haven't been   
able to talk to him in a long time, all right?"  
The droid didn't respond, only left. It took another few minutes before   
the anti-drug kicked in, and Luke to wake. "Hey, kid," Han said.  
"Hey, yourself," Luke said, lifting a hand to rub his eyes. "How long   
have you been here Han?"  
"Not as long as you have, that's for sure," Han said. "You've been here   
for three days, Luke. And you're going to be here awhile yet."  
Luke sighed. "Tell me something I don't know," he said. Then looked at   
his hand. "IVs?" he asked.  
Han mockingly rolled his eyes. "You were dehydrated. It's the fastest   
way. When you came in here the 2-1B flipped out. According to him, by all   
rights you should've been dead."  
"That's always a pleasing thought," Luke said sarcastically.  
Han brought the lightsaber up from under the bed. "Thought you might like   
this back," he said, holding it so Luke could take it.  
"Thanks," Luke said quietly, taking it from Han's hand. He looked over   
Han's shoulder. "Looks like someone's waiting to see you."  
Han glanced back, and laughed. "Not me, actually. The waiting room's   
entirely full of people waiting to see you. I've already seen everyone I needed   
to see."  
"You've gotta be kidding me," Luke said.  
"Nope."  
"I should have stayed asleep."  
Han smiled at him. "It's always a novel idea. You'll be back in the tank   
at least once again today."  
"Again?"  
He nodded. "Yeah. You were in there real early this morning, and you'll   
probably be in it overnight. From now on, they get closer together and longer   
until you're healed."  
Luke didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The look on his face said   
it all.   
"Anyway," Han said. "There are people out there that will want to know   
what the Imps got out of you. I was in with them for an hour or so. I still   
don't know how you managed to hold out as long as you did."  
"I knew as well as they did that there was nothing that I could've said or   
done that would have freed me. I had no way out, Han. But I knew that Leia   
would find out what had happened sooner or later. I just wish it had been a   
little sooner."  
Han was silent for a moment. He had hoped that Luke didn't know about that. But he should've known better. "Yeah. That's what the Imps told me   
about you. They apparently thought it would be a good technique with me."  
"Was it?"  
"No," Han said, "which is a good thing. They would've gotten a lot more   
out of me if it had. But I told them exactly what they needed to know."  
"Me too," Luke said.  
"Yeah, but what I said gave them more ideas. I know that for sure."  
"It's okay, Han," Luke said. "I knew this was bound to happen to me   
sooner or later. With the things I know, I'm surprised it wasn't long before   
now. But you need to get some sleep. You've got bags under your eyes the size   
of the Palace itself."  
Han snorted. "You should talk."  
"Yeah, well, I have been sleeping, for awhile I might add."  
Holding his hands in a gesture of surrender, Han said, "Okay, okay. I'll   
get some sleep once I know that you're okay."  
"I'm fine, Han."  
"Then why don't I believe you?"  
Luke was slient for a minute.   
"Are you?" Han asked again.  
He sighed. "I'm good enough, Han. I'll be fine, believe me. But it   
might take awhile. It always does."  
"What does?"  
"The reoccuring nightmares, the flashbacks. Like when Vader cut my hand   
off. That took a long time to get over. I still get dreams about that,   
sometimes. But not often. Eventually this will be like that, too."  
"I know what you mean, Luke, don't be ashamed of it. I still have a lot   
of nightmares about being encased in carbonite. I suspect I always will," Han   
said quietly. "Anyway, I really should let your adoring public in here. I'll   
come back later, if you're not in the tank yet."  
Luke laughed slightly. "Fine. I'm not going anywhere."  
"Good, otherwise I'd have 2-1B knock you out again."  
Han left, and slept well for the first time in the three days he'd been   
back.  
  
It was nearly a week later when Han got to see Luke again. By then, the   
kid was largely healed, and all that was left was mainly cosmetic. The Force-  
whip the Imps had used had left a lot of nasty looking scars on his back and   
around his neck, and he had a scar where the wound in his side had been.   
Several smaller ones dotted the rest of his body, but those were tolerable.   
Han found him training with a remote in the medical bay's excersize room.   
As he walked in, he got a sting in the shoulder from the remote. "Hey,"   
he said, "turn that off for a minute."  
Luke looked up for a second, smiled. "Sorry," he said.  
The remote froze long enough for him to shut it off. "What's up?" he   
asked.  
"Not much, actually," Han said. "Just came to see how you were doing."  
Luke looked at him. "Liar," he said with a smile.  
"Oh, all right! I came to ask if you felt like going out with Leia and me   
tonight."  
"Is that all?"  
Han smiled. "Yeah, pretty much."  
Luke looked at him a minute longer. "If you say so. I guess I am. So   
long as the 2-1B out there doesn't have a cow like he did when I came in here.   
It's not like the remote's turned on high or anything."  
Han rubbed his shoulder where the bolt had stung him. "Yeah, that's a   
good thing too," he said. "I'm pretty sure we could convince 2-1B to let you   
out for awhile at least. All you've got left is basically getting rid of the   
scars. And I must say, those are pretty nasty lookin'."  
"Yeah, I know," Luke said. "Little ones I can deal with. These. .   
.they're just disgusting, plain and simple."  
"So you'll come?"  
Luke nodded. "Sure," he said. "What were you planning, anyway?"  
"Just a night at the bar. Nothing special."  
Han could tell that Luke didn't believe him. "Hey, would I lie?" Han   
asked.  
Luke smiled slyly. "Yes," he said, "you would."  
  
Coruscant was it's usual tempestuous, dark self that night.   
Leia, Han, and Luke walked down the South side of Imperial City, towards   
Coral Row, where the best nightclubs and bars in the buisness stood. To Han, it   
very much reminded him of his smuggling days and his later years on Corellia.   
The sights, the sounds, even the taste of the air were the same. Except here,   
he had to watch himself for Imperials, which was something he never did at home.  
The Hive was the usual party spot where the Alliance crews met. The   
owner, Shanko, was a sympathizer, and often suppiled food and cash to the   
Rebels. Which also meant that this was a good place for them to be. Han had   
met Shanko and became a fairly good acquaintance with the alien. Whenever Han   
needed a favor, he knew who to count on. "Here we are," he said, slipping a   
look at his chrono. "Right on time, too," he whispered conspiratorially to   
Leia.  
He led them into the bar, Leia at his side, Luke following close behind   
them. Both of the twins had been here many times before, but they were   
surprised when Han led them to the back room. As they walked in. . .  
"Surprise!!!!!!!" yelled three dozen rebels.  
Han nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't been expecting that. Next   
to him, Leia was laughing so hard that she was having trouble standing up. Han   
threw a look over his shoulder at Luke, who was grinning in spite of himself.   
I thought you knew about this, Han, he "heard" Luke say to him.  
"No way did I figure this," Han said as the people crowded around them.   
"I was just planning on getting a few people to throw a little party for you,   
Luke. I didn't know Leia did all this for both of us. She tricked me!!"  
"And boy, did I get you good," she said, then moved away from him, pulling   
both Luke and Han in the process. "I just. . .expanded your idea a little,   
that's all."  
Han met people that he didn't remember that night. Many of them seemed to   
know him well; yet he couldn't place them. But then again, many people knew him   
inside the Alliance with his reputation, nothing more. Gritting his teeth, Han   
talked with each of them, speaking pleasantly until Luke came over again.  
"You really have to work on telling people when you have no idea who they   
are, Han," he said, grinning.  
"I know," Han said, sharing the smile.  
"Excuse me," they heard, "but I believe that we should properly meet."  
Han and Luke turned. . .to face a familiar purple and yellow figure.   
"Ukio!" Han cried, pulling her into a hug before she could object.   
She smiled, and it only brought more beauty to her face. "They let me go   
when they took you to. . .wherever that was. Luke," she said, turning to him,   
"I don't know if I ever actually got a chance to speak with you between   
everything that's happened."  
"I. . .really don't have that much to say other than thank you."  
Ukio waved it away. "No," she said, "thank you. If you had never showed   
up, I would have never seen Conrad for the monster he was. I believe he died   
when your friends came for you."  
"I have no idea," Luke said. "I was a little preoccupied at the time."  
"That's certainly understandable," she said with a light touch to her   
voice. "So let's start this over again. I'm Ukio Heroa."  
Their hands met as they spoke each other's greeting.  



End file.
